


Fragment

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [74]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: A conversation between Garrus and Shepard. Repeating.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Fragment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Random  
> Prompt: Well that's tragic

“I used to be respectable, you know.”

Garrus is lying on Shepard’s bed, staring out the window in the ceiling into space. His comment makes her look up from her padd and raise an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”

“I was a C-Sec officer, on track to have a very successful career and then you came along. Now I’m on a Cerberus ship.”

Shepard grins walking over to the bed and sitting next to him. “I came along?”

“Yeah, you ruined me.”

She leans down and kisses him, placing a hand on his cheek and whispers: “How tragic.”

Garrus laughs and kisses her back, running his talons through her hair. 

“Though if we are taking ruined careers and reputations of course.”, Shepard lies down next to him, resting her head on his chest and looking out through the window. “I died.”

“Yeah, but that wasn’t my fault.”, Garrus is still playing with her hair. “And I hope you’re not gonna do it again. Meanwhile I am very open to joining and resigning from C-Sec a third time.”

Shepard laughs. 

-

This is the moment she remembers, somehow. 

When the crucible took Shepard in, it did her a little mercy. She was allowed to keep this memory. It took everything else, but the little piece of her, the human person Shepard, that is still left is in this memory. 

It’s not aware. Not yet. And if it were it would recognize that it’s just a little blip somewhere deep in the program. A memory repeating again and again.

Garrus’ voice. Her cabin. The kiss. His talons in her hair. Laughter.

It’s all she is now, this one little slither of who she was.

-

“I used to be respectable, you know.”

Garrus is lying on Shepard’s bed, staring out the window in the ceiling into space. His comment makes her look up from her padd and raise an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I quick heads up for the people following this project: After tomorrow's fic I'm gonna take a short break and post the final fics in the project after that. The break will only last a few days and there are five fics left after it. Thank you so much to everyone who is bearing with me on this, even when the fics are short, or late, or sad (like this one). Thank you for your comments and your kudos, you have no idea how much it really means to me (a lot).


End file.
